The Day when the sparrows flew
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Akashi Seijuro was murdered, now it's time to find out who is the killer. who is the innocent? and who are the ones, who lives in lies and deceit?
1. 前説

The Day when the sparrows flew.

Note:

前説

\- maestetsu

\- prologue; introduction; warm up.

前

\- infront or before

説

\- opinion, rumor, theory, explanation

.

前説

Mourning.

Looking from afar, I watch them and their* act as they grieve. It was subtle but they* had been lying as of the moment.

It wasn't a shock for me, the deceased man is infuriating as he can be. Everyone knows his ways, and he knew it will come sooner or later. If I didn't know better, the man could be a psychic.

Akashi Seijuro, 29 years old, a successful and feared business man was murdered at Teiko middle school's gym as of 23:45 on Sunday.

The man had been eating death threats. However no one can escape death, and so is Akashi. Nevertheless, anyone could be a suspect, except from one thing Akashi did before he let out his last breath.

I couldn't help but to be mortified at the scene, it wasn't all gore. Actually the crime scene is so clean, except for Akashi's heart that went missing.

Nonetheless, what made me mortified is the fact that Akashi already knew the plan, yet he somehow trusted or already knew his murderer, still he went with that person.

Akashi knew he is going to die, yet all he did was to write a note for me. It made me realize that this is a game.

But why?

A chase?

A hide and seek?

Or a game of chess?

A dead person made a game and I am ( the one he chose) here to solve it.

Glaring at the curse note he left, I couldn't help to smirk for I knew this is going to be interesting.

Plus, I will inherit all his wealth if I solve this.

説

Now.

Five men, a woman, and their colleagues were eerily silent at their seats.

I can still remember how they reacted when they got the news. They* could get an Oscar for it.

Remembering the note and the few evidences I got from the what he could say a treasure hunt. I let out a smirk as I made my way to greet them formally.

"Good day, everyone and long time no see." I said with a smile. I note every expression they had, when they saw me.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Imayoshi Shouichi, the head invistigator of this case. Oh, and that is Hanamiya "Hana-chan" Makoto, my assistant." I said with a smile.

o.o.o.o

TBC

Sigh... I know I rarely update, and haven't finished a fic. (Wait I have one, though*) I'm not the type to abandon any, so to write a new one is a big deal for me.

I don't know, if I am depressed or what, but writing and reading stories really helps me a lot, like a stress reliever. Being an adult is tougher than I imagine, I even realize that I am either asexual, or too oblivious, or just apathetic.

So this is it, hope you like it and the sporadic updates. Whether you fancy reading this story or loathe it, I just write to take out my frustration.

This is how I paint (knb*) adulthood in their dark side.

Note: I'M NOT GOING TO GENDERBENT ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. (So there are hints of homosexuality and infidelity in here*) So just hints.

Genre: mystery and crime, (deceits, lies, murder, etc.)

Actually I now live at what they call the downtown*. It is dangerous, but the rent is the cheapest as it can be for a unit in a apartment building. So it inspired me to write this. Also coz my next-door neighbor (a drug dealer*) actually murdered ( slaughtered*) someone and everyone is afraid to speak.

But then lot of decent and cheapskate people live here.


	2. 第一章

The Day when the sparrows flew.

Note: I'll will rarely use honorifics and their nicknames here. Coz it would be a dead give away. Please tell me if my English grammar is horrid as always. I'm using the dictionary.

第一章 - chapter one

.o.o.

第一章

.o.o.

Tic

toc

22:59, March 03, Sunday at Teikou middle school.

Tic

Sharp hetechromatic eyes stares knowingly at the lone figure in the gym, he steps inside and carefully shuts the door.

Tic

Toc

He could smell the familiar scent of tobacco that that person become accustomed to use. He hated it.

A smirk is on Akashi's face as he reminisce about the past.

Careful footsteps and the dribbling sound of the ball, were the only ones that could been heard inside.

Shoot, he watch that person threw the ball on the ring, but he knew that person will fail.

Thud, out, and he knew, for he is right as always. Akashi saw the frustration and anger as that person let out a string of curse words, he chuckles.

"Akashi." That person whispers his name. He could still see the recognition of his authority ( that he used to have back when they are all still a student*) on those eyes that glares at him.

"How are you?" Civil as he is always, that person thought he is being sarcastic as always. Akashi ask as he took a ball from the floor and make a half court shot flawlessly.

The strong smell of disinfectant chemicals lingered in the air. He wouldn't even bother to ask that person why.

"Everything started here, right? It all started here." That person says to him, the eyes were craze as it stares at him.

"What? Teikou? Basketball? Kiseki no sedai? 'us*'? The winter cup? What do you mean that it all started here?" He says calmly yet that person is shaking in anger.

Silence engulfed the whole gym, and he knew it will start.

He rubbed the tip of his right collar, as he let out a sigh of disappointment.

"If you are going to blame me, then I am just partly at fault, on what happened to you. Whether I like it or not, it seems that we* are all connected by chance and fate. I just use what I can use, to make the best out of it." He says at that person.

"But if you see it on a different perspective, you are also apart of this whole fiasco*. So don't pretend to be innocent." He says as he leans towards that person and pulled the necktie of that person.

"We are connected, All of us*, so don't put all the blame on me." He said as he pushes that person harshly on the ground.

He could smell the tobacco again, he hate it so much that he remember why he hates that scent.

The memories of that day* became vivid again. He is about to walk away when he heard the dribbling sound again, he turned around saw that person*.

"I hate you." He spat.

23:44, Sunday, March 3.

Akashi died in the middle of the gym of Teikou Middle school.

His heart was gone and the smell of disinfectant and chemicals, lingered strongly in the air.

.o.o.o.

第一章

.o.o.o.

08:13, Monday, March 4

He was found and they immediately call the police.

.o.o.o.

第一章

.o.o.o.

April 2, 11:21 a.m.

"Good day, everyone and long time no see." Imayoshi said with a smile. He noted every expression they had.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Imayoshi Shouichi, the head invistigator of this case. Oh, and that is Hanamiya "Hana-chan" Makoto, my assistant." He said with a smile.

"Imayoshi?! You liar! The fuck are you doing here-" Aomine Daiki shouted.

"Hey I'm not lying~ I told you I got a new case, and tada its here." Imayoshi smiled at the policeman that used to be his kouhai back in Touo.

His fox like eyes gaze towards the interesting group, he used to watch back then.

"Hana-chan~ give me the files, please." He said and saw Hanamiya glares at him while giving the said files.

"Fuck you."

"Aw~ thank you too." He winks at his assistant.

"What are we doing here?" He heard Kise warily said to him. He notice how nervous the man is, a such a scaredy cat the copy cat is.

"I also want to ask, I have a meeting." Momoi Satsuki said to him as she clutch on Kuroko's arm like a life line, who just stared him blankly, he noticed the phantom's eyes were puffy and red.

"Eager are we?"

"As you can see, and as obvious as it is. The twelve of you are suspects for Akashi's death. Though I would never thought that I can some of you again." He said in a bored tone. Imayoshi knew that this case wouldn't be easy, especially his basketball colleagues back in highschool.

To think that one of them killed 'the emperor.' Is a bit disturbing.

"Bullshit."

"Language, Aomine. And sit back Midorima."

"Now, let's get this started. Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Kuroko, and Momoi. CONGRATIOLATIONS! the six of you are the prime suspects! And the other six are on under observation."

The room were silent for a few seconds before chaos erupted.

"Shit, Goodbye vacation leave" Hanamiya muttered under his breath as he look outside the window.

.o.o.o.

TBC

This is short.

Bows*

Thanks guys.

(Phone rangs* got a msg, from boss*)

Cries*

Ugh

Work...


	3. 端緒

The Day when the sparrows flew.

* * *

.o.o.

Kanji Note.

端緒 - tansho/tancho - a clue; start; beginning.

端 - edge, origin, end, point, border, verge, cape.

緒 - thong, beginning, inception, end, cord, strap.

* * *

.o.o.

02: 端緒

.o.o.

He is pissed.

It was the first day of March when he filed for his vacation leave and just waiting for it to be approved. Somehow, he has a love and hate relationship with fate and destiny, and on that day Imayoshi Shoichi waltz to his office and burn his dream vacation in front of him.

Literally.

The asshole literally burn the letter in front of him with his lighter.

Hanamiya Makoto, 30 years old, and happily (has an annoying stalker*) single, knew that he is a 'bit' short tempered, sadistic and he always has his nasty comebacks. Nonetheless, he is also human and all he wants is a fucking nice vacation in his house (all alone*) with no shitty people (his former teammates, work mates that turns out to be his school's rival in highschool basketball, and his fucking annoying fuck-fox face stalker senior*) bothering him.

Just his books, movies, and drinks, and no human being nor shit-tsune trying to ruin his alone time with his cat - Nyan-ichi.

However never in his life, he would imagine that he will work (was forced to work because he was chosen*) for his former senpai, "shit-tsune*" (kitsune or should we say Imayoshi Shoichi*). Moreover, he didn't expect nor want to see a few familiar faces that somehow haunted his highschool days.

Like the "Skittles no Sedai." And Kuroko Tetsuya that seems to be his black cat that brings him misfortune on his 'every' accidental encounter with the said man.

A grim look is on his face aa he remember one of his encounter thia March with the black cat.

.o.o.

端緒

.o.o.

March 03; Sunday, 11:15 a.m.

Shinjuku, Kabukicho*

It was a peaceful sunny day and he just bought some imported cat food for Nyanichi, when Hanamiya almost got a heart attack and almost drop his groceries.

"What the - Ouch! look where the fuck are you going -" and his words halted at the sight he saw that it caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry." And the man vanished like a ghost.

He was just wandering when Kuroko Tetsuya suddenly appeared at a random alleyway. The said man was running away from something/someone when he accidentally bump unto him and ran away again after apologizing.

It was a brief encounter but Hanamiya saw it all.

The petite man has bruises marring his pale skin, eyes were red and puffy from crying, and for the first time he saw the man was terrified.

Kuroko Tetsuya was terrified of what? Or whom?

Curiosity got into him and he went inside the said dreary alleyway, only to see interconnected and wider alleyways that leads to random shops, pubs, and dens.

He couldn't help but to wonder why a man like Kuroko Tetsuya, a goodie two shoes kindergarten teacher would go to kabukicho.

It's freaking Kabukicho.

Then he remembered the days old and new bruises decorating on the man's arm and shoulder. He didn't know why he didn't hide it by wearing long sleeves, but then again it's a sunny day today.

Still. He didn't peg the man would go to Shinjuku, Kabukicho alone. Because the said man has always either a sidekick or one of his skittle rangers by his side whenever he saw him.

His phone rang and saw it was (fucking masochistic*) Sakurai, he didn't know why he became the (few*) Touo alumni hotline but then he is now Imayoshi's assistant.

"What the fuck am I? A call center agent?"

"Uhmmm sorry, Sir."

"Spill it it!"

"Uhmmm sorry actually Aomine-kun is drunk right now and is causing a scene infront of Akashi-san's building, Seto-san and Kagami-san is already restraining him..."

"Fuck it! I'm not his mother!"

"But Mama-miya(coughs*) Hanamiya-san, Imayoshi said that-"

"OK! shitty whiny brat! I'm going there! Damn it!"

.o.o.

端緒

.o.o.

April 2, 11:31 a.m.

Hanamiya stares at the 'suspects', and glances at Imayoshi.

There were too many suspects and he couldn't help but to be a bit weary at them. Who would have thought that these goody two shoes would be a candidate for murdering the asshole wannabe emperor Akashi.

And they and everyone have thought that he was awful back in highschool. But this beyond awful, this people had a history with the man, they were friends, former teammates, and so on.

He has trust issues now as he wearily glance at Imayoshi, the man looks amuse and seems like treating this like a game.

But...

Seriously, who killed Akashi? Not that he cared, the man deserves it but...

He sighs... He wants to go home, now.

"Now you skittles, shut up and behave, especially you blue ranger. Or I'll do it my way and you'll regret it." Hanamiya casually says as leans on the wall near Imayoshi. He blankly stares at the Aomine who stood up on his seat and grabbed him.

"Oh fuck it, why the hell?! I'm a police officer as well! I can -" Aomine snarled to one of his superior.

"Help? Dont get your knickers on a twist. Look at el tigre, he's behave." Imayoshi smirks at them.

"Or what? Fox face?" Aomine spats at the two officers.

"What Hana-chan is trying to say is that you will have to surrender your badge. So cooperate."

Imayoshi stares at them with narrow eyes, with a sigh, he looks at his assistant with hesitation as his gaze landed on the other six. He felt his migraine coming again.

"Very well then. Hana-chan accompany the other six to the next room, please don't frighten them or I'll ask kobori and Seto to accompany you through this whole goddamn case. NOW."

"Tsk. Fuck you."

"..." The six other men stares at Hanamiya and he felt a bit nervous, not that he will show it but one of this six could be the killer and worse thing is he knows all of them from highschool."

"You six sidekicks follow me."

He felt that before this case could be solve, he will be murdered.

He hands the remaining files to Imayoshi and left with the other six who followed him to the next room obediently and silently.

The moment Hanamiya is gone with the other six, an eerie silence engulf the room.

Imayoshi stared at the files in front of him, while taking a brief glance to the main suspects. By their history with the man any of them could be a suspect.

"Let's talk." He said with an unreadable expression on his face, the game now begins and he couldn't help but to skin the six of them alive.

Whatever Akashi's real objective and intention, he would soon to know it.

.o.o.

端緒

.o.o.

April 02, 05:49 p.m.

The twelve suspects already left an hour ago and Imayoshi is getting a headache.

It was like one step forward, four steps back.

The alibi's were a bit useless. He needed further evidence and CCTV's.

And the time of death is troublesome, he would've deny it. Of course most of them will say that they are sleeping except for Aomine who had been doing patrolling at night shift however the district he was assigned was also where Teiko is. Kise who happens to be still as clingy as ever to Kuroko is an actor that happened to be filming near the area, and Kuroko was Akashi's lover.

Kuroko who has faint scars on his arms.

He wasn't shock by kuroko's admittance that he was Akashi's lover. Yet he couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at expression others are briefly wearing, when he admitted it.

Murasakibara happened to be living in Kuroko's house for more than 5 years because he was broke and homeless, and the rest of his family died from an accident however he and his mother survived miraculously and he is now paying a huge debt to Akashi when his mother was hospitalized from breast cancer last two months. Momoi was Akashi's former secretary until she decided to resign and work for a rival company overseas. And lastly Midorima who is a surgeon that happens to save Akashi's business rival and ex-Yakuza heir that happens to be Nijimura, their former captain.

So Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Momoi, and Midorima could be the killer... Or one of the killers?

It's a theory.

There are either more than one killer in this case, but who?

Where is Akashi's heart? The residues of chlorine and disinfectants on the crime scene, and the tobacco.

Could it be Midorima? The man is on the medical field but the man has OCD.

He suddenly remembered one time when Sakurai told him that Aomine had gone berserk infront of Akashi's building.

Kuroko has old scars on his arms, and he would guess that there are more underneath his clothes.

Kise seems to be still obsessed, wait no, the man is still in love to his former instructor that happens to be Kuroko. Jealousy could do a lot of things to a man.

Also, he wouldn't deny that he wanted to dig deeper why Momoi resigned, it was suspicious.

And Murasakibara is a mystery, he just couldn't imagine the man can kill but so was the others.

The murder weapon seems to be a scalpel or a blade because the cut on Akashi's chest was clean, the ropes were clean and was reeking and wet of chlorine, and he knew the gloves were missing.

He however felt something is missing, who, how, and why did Akashi let him be punch in the jaw? There was a crack on his jaw that means that...

Could it be him?

His eyes narrows at one of the names.

Suddenly Hanamiya struts into his office like he owns the place, and dumps the files and alibis of the other six like he is the boss. He couldn't help bit to let out a chuckle.

"I'm done, and I would like it if you didn't give an over time Imayoshi." Imayoshi grins as Hanamiya scowls.

"And why is that? Can't I spend some quality time with my precious kouhai? Ha-na-chan" he stood up from his seat and hovers over the other who glares at him.

"Nyanichi needs me, so fuck off." Hanamiya said as he push the other back to his seat, he frowns at the stare Imayoshi is giving him.

"So your cat is more important than me?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you later, then."

"Fuck off stalker." And Hanamiya left, he grins and lazily looks at the other files.

He want to pester Hana-chan but he is the head of this case and he has a reputation. He'll check on Hana-chan later. With a sigh he studied the other six alibis.

His eyebrow quirk at it.

Hmmm

A few were lying and seems to be an awful liar, Seriously? He let out a laugh, maybe he could drag Hana-chan and visit this person.

* * *

.o.o.

TBC.

Short but yeah.

Who are the other six?

Just finished! Alas! My paperworks are done for that freaking project. Now I can write and drink beer again. Yes, vacation for all soul's and saint's day.

I hope you guys like the kanji note sections.

Thanks that you all like it.

And quite a shock that someone like hana-chan.

I'm translating a few fics in English.


End file.
